Gomenasai, Menma
by Komikanimasi
Summary: Aku nggak akan pernah sadar kalau mengalami kejadian seperti ini, kalau bukan karena kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu…


**Gomenasai, Menma**

Disclaimer :

**Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai © Mari Okada**

**Gomenasai, Menma ** **Ayano**

Genre :

**Romance, Slice of Life, Supernatural**

Rated :

**K+**

Character :

**Anaru, Jintan, Touko**

* * *

Aku nggak akan pernah sadar kalau mengalami kejadian seperti ini, kalau bukan karena kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu…

"_Apa aku terlalu cepat datang?" kuterawang tiap sudut kamar bernuansa putih itu, dan seutas senyum lembut menyambutku.  
"Naruko-chan, kau datang sendirian? Sini masuklah."  
Bau obat menyerbak, sontak menyengat hidungku. Aku segera masuk dan terduduk di samping si pemilik wajah lembut itu, beliau bibi Touko, ibunya Jintan.  
Aku meletakkan sebungkus jeruk di meja kecil, di samping tempat tidurnya. Wanita yang baru sebulan lalu kulihat berada di festival musim panas bersama suami dan putra satu-satunya itu, kini sedang berbaring sakit. Entah kenapa, bibi yang selalu nampak riang dan bersemangat, kini terbaring tak berdaya disini. Di tempat yang benar-benar nggak kusuka baunya.  
"Aku bawakan buah kesukaan bibi, mau kukupaskan?"  
Bibi Touko mengangguk dan tersenyum padaku. "Terimakasih. Tapi, kenapa kau datang sendiri, Naruko?"  
"Tadi aku ada les, kupikir Jintan yang lain sudah duluan," kutarik kulit jeruk yang terakhir dan kuberikan pada bibi.  
"Manis. Naruko memang pintar memilih. Suatu saat kau pasti akan jadi istri yang baik."  
Aku tersenyum. Semoga rona merah pipiku nggak nampak.  
"Apa terkadang bibi merasa kesepian berada disini?" kualihkan topik pembicaraan.  
"Nggak juga, bibi selalu yakin kalau rasa sayang Jintan selalu menemani bibi." Senyum tulus itu menyambutku lagi. "Lagipula sekarang ada Naruko disini." Bibi Touko mengusap-usap rambutku.  
"Bibi main sesuatu yuk~"  
"Boleh, permainan apa?"  
"Tebak-tebakan. Mencoba menebak sesuatu. Dan kalau tebakanku sebagian besar benar, bibi harus mengajariku satu hal."  
"Apa itu?"  
"Mengajariku memasak."  
Bibi Touko tertawa kecil. "Boleh saja. Jadi, bibi hanya memberi point kalau seluruh tebakan Naruko benar?"  
Aku mengangguk. "Baik, pertama~" Aku terdiam memandang bibi sambil membelakangi jendela. Samar-samar suara angin berbisik lembut padaku. Seperti hipnotis, sekumpulan kata-kata menyerbu pikiranku dan keluar begitu saja dari bibirku. "…Sebentar lagi, sepasang burung gereja akan hinggap di kusen jendela kamar ini."  
Kita saling terdiam sampai kulihat bibi Touko sejenak terkejut lalu tertawa kecil, dimintanya aku menghadap jendela. Bisa kulihat dua burung gereja bertengger di kusen jendela kamar ini.  
"Sungguh seperti kebetulan." Bibi menatapku, mata itu menunjukkan rasa aneh sekaligus penasaran. "Selanjutnya apa yang kau ketahui?"  
Aku memejamkan mata, hening mendengar suara angin kembali berbisik padaku. "Suster yang bertugas, sebelum memasuki kamar ini akan menjatuhkan sesuatu… Hmm… benda pecah belah, mungkin gelas… dan sesudahnya akan meminta maaf pada bibi…"  
PYAARR_!  
Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, hal itu terjadi juga. Terdengar suara benda pecah dan pintu terbuka, bisa dilihat wajah suster itu pucat pasi. Dia meminta maaf pada bibi karena telah memecahkan gelas teh pelengkap makan siang, dan berjanji akan menggantinya. Setelah suster itu keluar dari ruangan. Bibi menatapku lekat-lekat. Bisa kurasakan keheranan yang sangat pada dirinya.  
Angin semilir berhembus lagi di sisi telingaku. Lagi-lagi seperti membisikan sesuatu padaku "…Kurasa Jintan akan datang sendirian, terengah-engah sambil membawa sekantong jeruk…"  
BRAKK!  
Lagi-lagi, ketika kata-kataku terhenti, Jintan sudah berada di hadapan kami. Aku dan bibi Touko menatapnya heran.  
"Ibu nggak kenapa-napa?" napasnya memburu, Jintan bagaikan bocah bandel yang mati-matian kabur dari kejaran anjing. "Kudengar suara benda pecah yang asalnya dari kamar ibu, jadinya aku langsung berlari ke kamar ini…"  
Bibi Touko menepuk-nepuk kepala putranya sambil menggeleng. "Ibu nggak kenapa-bapa. Ganti bajulah dulu, kau banyak berkeringat, sayang~"  
"Tadi habis latihan sepak bola, bu." Jintan nyengir lebar sambil menyerahkan sekantong jeruk "Aaahhh! Naruko juga membawakan buat ibu…"  
Bibi Touko tertawa. "Akan ibu habiskan semuanya."  
Setelah Jintan beranjak ke kamar kecil untuk mengganti bajunya, bibi Touko berbisik lembut padaku. "Naruko-chan, kau tau ESP?"  
"ESP…" Aku terbengong-bengong menatap bibi.  
"Sixth sense. Kau bisa merasakan sesuatu yang nggak dirasakan orang lain."  
Hening sejenak. Samar-samar bisa kudengar angin berbisik mengabarkan kegembiraan Jintan atas keberhasilan tanding bola tim-nya tadi.  
"…Kau memiliki sesuatu yang luar biasa, Naruko… Kau bisa menggunakan indra keenamu dengan baik."_ *** Tapi itu kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang nggak akan kusadari kalau saja gadis manis itu nggak mucul kembali dihadapan kami. Menma.  
Seorang Menma yang meminta kami mencari sesuatu yang hilang, sesuatu yang bernama 'persahabatan', dan pernah menghilang sekian lamanya sejak itu, sejak kematian Menma.  
Dan bisa kurasakan, lewat angin, Menma sudah bisa tenang di alam sana. Keinginannya terpenuhi, _Super Peace Buster_ yang tadinya tak jelas rimbanya kini telah bersatu. Rasa sesak di hati kami membuncah menjadi kehangatan ketika rahasia yang tersimpan sejak lama kami utarakan satu demi satu dengan cara yang nggak biasa. Kini aku, Jintan, Tsuruko, Yukiatsu, dan Poppo. dapat bertukar uneg-uneg seperti dulu lagi. Berkat Menma… Hanya saja…  
Ada satu hal yang masih menyesakkan dadaku. _Sebenarnya, waktu itu aku dapat melihat Menma jauh sebelum Jintan menyadari keberadaan gadis itu disisinya untuk meminta bantuan._  
Apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskan hal ini kuutarakan pada seseorang?  
"Wajahmu pucat, Anaru. Nggak enak badan?"  
Aku terkesiap, kudapati Jintan menatapku heran dan menggeret kursinya yang berada tepat di depan bangkuku.  
"A… Aku baik-baik saja…" Sejak kejadian Menma di waktu itu, Jintan memang jadi rajin datang ke sekolah. Kami bisa saling bertegur sapa, semuanya normal. Tapi perasaan ini selalu membuatku tertekan. _Haruskah kuberitahukan hal ini pada Jintan?_ Bisa kuingat kembali, suara Menma berputar-putar dalam benakku. Suara ketika dia bergumam mengamati koleksi game-ku, cekikikan kecilnya menemaniku di setiap pagi dan sore sewaktu aku menyirami bunga di halaman, bunyi langkah kecilnya ketika membuntutiku berbelanja ke mini market…  
_Anaru~ Kau bisa mendengarku?_  
Suara itu… kenapa aku nggak pernah menggubrisnya? Kenapa aku nggak mencoba memeluk raga halusnya? Kenapa aku harus menyesal saat ini? Apakah aku masih _jealous_ dengan kedekatannya bersama Jintan?  
"Anaru?"  
"Hah?"  
"Kau sakit? Mau kuantar ke UKS?" Jintan menatapku cemas. "Mau bilang nggak lagi? Nggak sinkron kalau kau berkata begitu dengan kondisi seperti ini."  
"Aku baik-baik aja. Serius!"  
Jintan mengamatiku lekat-lekat. Wajah itu mengingatkanku pada bibi Touko, wajah lembut dan penuh kehangatan. Jintan menghela napas panjang.  
"Yasudahlah… kalau gitu. Oh ya, pulang sekolah nanti tolong kabari ayahku kalau aku agak terlambat pulang. Mau kukabari, tapi ponselku ketinggalan."  
"Kau mulai aktif di klub sepak bola?"  
"Begitulah." Jintan nyengir lebar. "Satu lagi, kau piket kan? Jangan lupa mengganti bunga baru pada vas di atas meja Shiroyama."  
Ah, kalau saja Jintan nggak mengingatkan, hampir saja aku lupa. Tapi bangku itu…  
Krisan yang cukup layu itu kuganti dengan yang masih segar. Kususun dalam vas bunga dan kutatap bangku nggak berpenghuni itu. Shiroyama Aki, teman sekelas kami yang seminggu lalu pergi ke surga karena sakit. Agak aneh memang, karena sejauh yang ku kenal, Shiroyama adalah seorang cowok gesit penyuka olahraga, yang menjabat menjadi Kapten tim atletik sekolah.  
Lagi-lagi perasaan itu menggelitikku. Kudapati seutas senyum di bangku kosong itu. Walau berbeda dengan bibi Touko, tapi senyuman itu sungguh hangat.  
"…Nggak usah mengelak."  
Aku menatap hening bangku Shiroyama.  
"…Kau bisa melihatku kan, Anjou Naruko?" *** "Jadi… apa maumu?"  
"Nggak mau apa-apa."  
"Arwah yang masih berada di dunia manusia, pasti memiliki tujuan tertentu sampai berada disini."  
"Nggak tuh. Dasar cewek sok tahu."  
Aku menatap Shiroyama kesal. Kalau raganya masih berwujud manusia normal, mungkin aku bisa menghajarnya.  
Dan Shiroyama malah tersenyum padaku. "Oh ya, panggil aku Aki saja, nggak usah formal begitu, Naruko."  
"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memanggilku Naruko?" sahutku ketus.  
"Nggak ada." Shiroyama menatap lapangan kosong di luar jendela. "Akhirnya, sejak seminggu lalu aku sama sekali nggak digubris, aku mendapat respon positif hari ini. Nggak suka menerima kenyataan kalau kau punya _sixth sense_ ya?"  
Aku nggak tertarik dengan pembicaraan tentang sixth sense. "Kau benar-benar nggak minta bantuan?"  
"Aku boleh ikut main ke rumahmu?"  
"Nggak! Lagian kau cowok."  
"Kau lupa kalau aku mahluk halus? Nggak akan ada yang menegurku kalau berbuat iseng sekalipun padamu," Shiroyama nyengir lebar. "Lagian, apa kau nggak minat mencari tahu kenapa aku masih berada di dunia manusia ini?"  
Mungkin aku hampir mencekiknya (kalau itupun bisa) jika koridor sekolah nggak seramai ini! Lagipula, aku masih waras dan nggak mau dianggap gila. Grrr! Cowok bertubuh transparan ini menyebalkan! *** "Aku suka Jintan…"  
Aku melotot sambil bergegas menutup buku harianku. "Kenapa kau baca milik orang sembarangan?"  
"Karena buku itu tergeletak dia atas meja dalam keadaan terbuka."  
"Aki!"  
"Yeah~"  
Jujur, err… aku ralat! Ceplas-ceplos itulah Aki. _Well,_ akhirnya dia bisa membuatku memangilnya dengan memakai nama kecilnya.  
"Ini sudah lewat seminggu, dan kau sama sekali nggak tahu kenapa sampai saat ini kau berada di dunia manusia?"  
Aki terdiam.  
Entah tiba-tiba saja perasaan bersalah menggelitikku sekali lagi. Seandainya saja waktu itu, aku juga seperti ini kepada Menma. Menyapanya, mengajaknya bercanda, dan memeluknya erat.  
"Besok kuajak ke sekolah putri A. Ada adikku disitu, siapa tahu kau bisa membantu memecahkan masalahku…"  
Tapi kenyataan nggak seperti yang dibilang Aki. Di hari H, aku bertemu Haruka, adik Aki, dan nggak menemukan apapun disana.  
Aki bukan seorang anak bermasalah, dia hidup dalam keluarga yang bahagia, adiknya manis dan menyambutku dengan ramah.  
Lalu apa yang salah dengan Aki? Aku menatap prihatin sosok transparan itu. Entah mataku yang salah atau apa? Sosok Aki rasanya aneh…  
"Naruko rasanya… sosokku… perlahan-lahan akan menghilang."  
_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_  
"Bawa aku ke taman kota," sambung Aki dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. *** Taman kota malam hari memang seperti ini keadaannya, sunyi.  
Aku berdiri di samping Aki yang terduduk di ayunan taman. Kalau dia seorang manusia hidup, pasti segera kuantar ke dokter, tapi ini… Apa aku harus mencari cenayang untuk membantunya?  
_Apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku nggak ingin Aki menghilang begitu saja tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenaranya dia ingikan. Aku nggak ingin dia menghilang begitu saja seperti Menma! Eh, menghilang? Bukankan arwah di dunia manusia yang keberadaannya perlahan menghilang itu pertanda…_  
Aku berjongkok menatap wajah pucat Aki. Tanganku nggak berhasil menggapai tangannya, tembus tanpa berhasil kugenggam.  
"Kau sudah menyadarinya, Naruko?" suara Aki tercekat. Terdengar seperti tersengal-senggal menahan nafasnya. "Mungkin ini sudah waktunya aku pergi…"  
"Tapi aku sama sekali nggak membantumu, Aki."  
Aki tersenyum kecut. Telunjuknya terjulur menunjuk jalan raya di depan taman. "Disitu… Sebulan yang lalu, hidupku berakhir di tempat itu. Menyedihkan bukan?"  
Aku menatap nanar jalan raya. "Sebulan yang lalu bukankah, diadakan pertandingan atletik antar sekolah?"  
"Kau bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas," Aki mengalihkan pandangan padaku. Wajah itu pucat, nggak seperti Aki yang dulu. Cowok angin yang setiap pagi dengan wajah riangnya berlatih di track lari sekolahan. "…Aku sungguh ceroboh, malam itu aku nggak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Mobil itu melaju ketika aku berusaha menyelamatkan kucing kecil di tengah jalan…"  
"…Bukankah, yang kau ceritakan itu tentang pengendara mobil ternyata berisi beberapa pemuda mabuk yang ugal-ugalan menyetir di jalan raya? Dan setelah kejadian itu mereka langsung diamankan polisi?" Tanpa sadar aku mencengkram bahu Aki. Eh, aku bisa menyentuh cowok transparan ini?  
"Yeah," Aki tertawa melihat respon terkejutku. "Kurasa kalau dilatih, kemampuan sixth sense mu dapat mengingkat, Naruko."  
Wajahku memerah, buru-buru kulepas tanganku dari bahunya.  
"Kau nggak perlu membantuku lagi… Aku sudah tahu apa yang kuinginkan," Aki menggengam tanganku. Tangan yang dingin, sedingin udara malam. "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Naruko."  
"Aku?"  
Aki mengangguk.  
"Kupikir kau gadis menyebalkan yang hanya bisa berpenampilan modis, tapi sejak saat itu aku memperhatikanmu, kupikir kau cukup menarik."  
Sangat ceplas-ceplos, berbeda sekali dengan Jintan. "Kau mau kutampar ya?"  
Cowok itu malah cekikikan.  
"Dari sini, tiap malam, aku selalu berlatih lari. Dari sini pula, aku menyusuri jalanan yang sepi sambil menikmati heningnya malam, dan kerap kulihat seorang gadis yang berlari riang menuju toko game. Ternyata, dia bekerja di toko itu, dan sepulangnya dia selalu melewati taman, singgah sebentar hanya untuk menghampiri kucing kecil, lalu memberinya makan… Dan gadis itu, kau Naruko."  
Rasa sesak memenuhi seluruh dadaku.  
"Di sekolahan aku sama sekali nggak bisa menyapamu. Dadaku rasanya sesak begitu melihat pandanganmu terus tertuju pada bangku kosong di depanmu. Bangku yang nggak pernah diisi pemiliknya karena nggak pernah berniat masuk sekolah…"  
Aku paham betul maksud Aki, bangku itu milik Jintan. Aku memang sangat menghawatirkan keadaan Jintan saat itu, dan sangat-sangat menghawatirkannya karena aku menyukainya.  
"Kurasa sudah waktunya aku pergi." Aki beranjak dari ayunan, dan berdiri di hadapanku. "Terima kasih buat semuanya, Naruko."  
"Hanya itu?" _Hah? Apa aku sadar apa yang kukatakan barusan?_  
Aki tertawa. "Kau bisa menjaga Haruka untukku? Aku sangat menyayanginya. Dan ada satu hal lagi… Cerobohnya aku, kenapa bisa melupakan hal penting seperti ini?" Aki berkeluh sambil meruntuki dirinya sendiri. "Aku sempat bertemu dengannya… Gadis mungil berambut panjang… Dia memintaku menyampaikan hal ini padamu…"  
Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba perasaan bersalah menyelimutiku.  
"Dia memintamu menjaga Jintan untuknya."  
Aku terkesiap. "Menma, kah?" tanpa sadar aku melafalkan nama itu.  
"Siapa?"  
"Gadis yang kau temui. Apa dia memakai dress sepanjang lutut? Apa dia sehat? Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?" sontak kugenggam erat kedua bahu Aki. Air mataku menetes satu per satu. "…Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, aku ingin bertemu Menma…"  
"Naruko juga bisa menangis ya…" Aki tersenyum miris. "…Dunia arwah itu susah di utarakan secara gamblang, Naruko. Yang jelas…" tiba-tiba Aki memelukku erat. Aku bisa merasakan udara dingin menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku. "Gadis mungil itu ingin kau bisa mengabulkan permintaannya, dia ingin kau selalu tersenyum bila mengingatnya. Dia nggak ingin melihatmu menangis."  
_Tapi, aku sama sekali belum meminta maaf pada Menma._ Pelukan Aki tiba-tiba merenggang, sosok transparannya samar-samar menghilang.  
"Tersenyumlah juga untukku." *** Aku terduduk lemas di tanah. Air mata ini nggak dapat kubendung lagi. Nggak bisa kuraih sosok Aki menghilang begitu saja dari hadapanku. Nggak hanya Aki, ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku melihat sosok transparan tersenyum padaku, kemudian mereka menghilang. Aki, bibi Touko, dan Menma.  
Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kenapa Aki dengan mudahnya muncul dan menghilang begitu saja dari hadapanku. Kenapa aku nggak bisa mencegah kepergiannya? Kenapa Menma bertemu dengannya, nggak langsung saja menyampaikan hal itu padaku?  
"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Anaru?"  
Nggak perlu berdiri untuk mengenali sosoknya, dengan mudah aku tahu kalau itu Jintan. Aku masih dalam posisi terduduk sambil menelungkupkan kepala. Kucoba menahan sesenggukanku ketika Jintan ikut terduduk di sebelahku.  
_Nyaaa~_  
Eh, suara kucing? Aku mengadahkan kepala dan menatap sosok Jintan sedang menggendong kucing kecil. Kucing itu yang kuberi makan setiap aku pulang dari _part time_. Apa kucing itu yang diselamatkan oleh Aki?  
"Kau menangis?"  
"Kau pikir aku tertawa?" timpalku bersunggut-sunggut sambil menghapus air mata yang menghancurkan maskaraku. _Ini benar-benar konyol!_  
Jintan terkekeh. Entah sejak kapan, dia terlihat seperti Aki. Bukan… Bukan Aki! Lebih tepatnya dia terlihat seperti sosok Jintan sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sosok cerah yang selalu menyemangati kami, para anggota _Super Peace Buster._  
"Penampilanmu buruk banget. Mau kuantar pulang?" Cowok itu beranjak dari tempatnya, lalu membantuku untuk berdiri.  
"Makasih!" ujarku ketus menerima uluran tangannya.  
"Kenapa sih sesenggukan sendirian di taman seperti itu?"  
"Kemasukan debu."  
Jintan terbahak-bahak. "Sekarang kau juga bisa melawak ya?"  
Aku terdiam, terhenti mengikuti langkahnya.  
"Ada apa Anaru?" Jintan menoleh kearahku.  
"…Soal Menma. Apa kau akan marah dan membenciku kalau aku memberitahumu satu hal?"  
"Ada apa dengan Menma?"  
"Kau percaya kalau aku bisa melihat sosoknya? Jauh sebelum kau melihatnya, kita melihatnya… Sebelum kau, Tsuruko, Yukiatsu, dan Poppo…"  
Saat ini, apapun yang dikatakan Jintan, aku siap menerimanya. Apapun… Walau Jintan dan yang lain-pun akan membenciku karena nggak memberitahukan hal ini. Karena waktu itu aku hanya bisa berfikir bahwa sosok Menma hanyalah halusinasi. Terlebih, sebagai arwah, dia nggak meminta apapun dariku, hanya mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi. Nggak risih, tapi aku malah menerimanya. Tanpa perlu bertegur sapa, aku merasakan perasaan yang nyaman ketika Menma berada disisiku. Perasaan hangat, sama seperti seorang kakak sedang bersama adiknya.  
Jintan menatap kucing kecil yang tertidur dalam pelukannya. "Nggak, untuk apa aku marah? Apa saat itu Menma meminta sesuatu padamu, seperti dia meminta padaku?"  
Aku menggeleng. "…Menma hanya, terus berada disisiku, mengamatiku tanpa membuat masalah pada apapun yang kukerjakan."  
Jintan tersenyum lalu menepuk-nepuk kepalaku. "Dia ingin menjagamu itu saja…"  
Aku terbengong-bengong. "Kau nggak marah, aku nggak memberitahukan soal itu pada kalian?"  
"Ibu pernah berpesan sesuatu padaku, memintaku merahasiakan satu hal…"  
"Soal?"  
"Teman masa kecilku, Anjou Naruko. Ibu berkata padaku kalau gadis itu memiliki _sixth sense_ yang cukup kuat. Aku diminta ibu untuk menjagamu. Aku tahu, kalau kemampuan orang yang memiliki indra keenam diluar batas kewajaran dan mungkin suka menimbulkan masalah bagi dirinya sendiri. Karena itu, aku nggak akan marah soal keberadaan Menma di sisimu sebelum kita berlima tahu. Aku sudah sangat senang sudah melihat wajah riangnya berada disisi kita semua."  
Aku bisa merasakan bunyi angin. Dia memberitahukan perasaan Jintan padaku saat ini. Tentang perasaan yang hangat dan perkataan jujur yang telah diucapkannya.  
Jintan mengangkat kucing kecil itu tinggi-tinggi. "Apa aku bakal diperbolehkan ayah, kalau aku memeliharanya? Kita berlima yang akan merawatnya. Jadi, Anaru nggak akan kesusahan seorang diri merawatnya."  
_Nggak hanya Aki, apakah Jintan juga melihatku mengendap-ngendap di taman kota dan menemui kucing kecil ini hampir tiap hari?_  
"Besok kita berlima menemui Menma yuk! Kita berdoa di makamnya. Mungkin ada kisah yang ingin kau bagi dengannya."  
Aku terkesiap. "Dan makam Shiroyama Aki, teman sekelas kita. Kalau tak salah, makam itu nggak jauh dari makam Menma. Maukah kalian juga menemaniku kesana?"  
"Dengan senang hati," Jintan tersenyum sambil menatap kucing kecil yang masih tertidur pulas di pelukannya. "Kurasa, mereka akan senang dengan kunjungan kita."  
Malam itu memang dingin. Tapi perasaan ini menghangatkan hatiku, sesuatu yang nggak dapat kulukiskan dengan kata-kata. Aku berjanji akan menjaga Jintan untuk kalian. Untuk Aki, Bibi Touko, dan Menma.  
-Fin-

* * *

  
Link Forum: ht*tp:/*/oniichan*.us*/threads/fan-fic-gomenasai-menma.796/ 


End file.
